2013-08-10 - Dancing to Manhood
Maddie is making her rounds at the club. She has gained a lot of prestige and respect while she adorned Shaw's arm for a bit, and she kept it afterwards by proving she is still Shaw's 'associate', and the ability to gather money in charities, and 'bits of insight'. Well, there was that one time she showed up high and terrorized a few people and Shaw had to calm her down, but they don't talk about that. The ballroom actually has a good amount of dancing right now, gossiping and drinking as well, as it is a charity party. Still, Maddie steals off toward the entrance, away from the greater crowds. The party has been going for about an hour now, and for some reason she already feels exhausted. Or...perhaps it is a different emotion she is feeling. Julian Keller isn't in the greatest of moods. His date fell through at the last minute, and he was rather counting on America's newcomer's perspective and snarky side to help keep him entertained this evening. He doesn't blame -her- what with the whole superhero thing, but it's still left him a -little- more dour than usual. But he manages at least to keep up the polite front, smiling and nodding when appropriate and remembering faces and saying the right things he's learned to say virtually since he was born. He dropped a very generous donation check with his invitation (admittedly from his family, but he's the representative here tonight). As it stands now, he's picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Technically illegal, but it's the freaking Hellfire Club. They're not likely to be too picky about that sort of thing. In point of fact, spotting Maddie, he plucks up another glass and moves over towards her, offering the glass with a smile: "You really look like a woman who's about ready for this party to be over, Ms. Pryor." Dancing over to the side of the room in a slow circuit are a lady and a man wearing black. Their outfits have a similar style, but even though the two move together rather fluidly, they don't seem to be one another's 'dates' for the evening if only as each seems to be more paying attention to the room than one another. The woman has silky long black hair and a figure that Ms. Frost would envy, and yet moves cleanly as if she is liquid acid. The man, taller and bulkier, has his hair dark as well with streaks of silver going through it, an almost imperious figure as the two danced. A surprise blink, and then a soft, "Oh! No, no," she says politely and a bit breathlessly, seeming a little embarrassed. Had she been looking at Sebastian Shaw? Still, she reaches out instinctively for the glass, and smiles softly, "My apologizes. I've worked very hard for this night, and it appears to be quite a success. The Austria orchestra is popular, the decorations has gained many compliments...I just suppose I over did it with myself." She laughs softly, moving to take a sip of her champagne as she studies the young man with some sudden interest. "I...apologize, but I suspect you have me at a disadvantage. I don't believe we have personally met before," her tone gentle and curious sounding. She doesn't have the sharpness to her voice right now that so many celebrities and trust fund babies do, as if she expects life to be handed to her. "Julian Keller." Julian replies with a practiced smile that nonetheless manages some genuine cheer along with it. He sips his own champagne briefly, "Pleasure to meet you." He adds, "It -is- a nice party. Hellfire parties are usually better than the usual fundraiser circuit crap. So my hat's off to you on that one." He chuckles, "You know, if I were wearing one." Breaking apart from her dancing partner, the pale skinned woman with the sweeping black hair and the almost deathly figure casually walks over towards Madelyne, a half-smile on her face, "Why Madelyne.. You know it does get better. But we all have our obligations, especially for those newly associated with the club." "Thank you," Maddie says quietly to Julian, though the approach of Selene has Maddie pressing her lips thinly together, before she forces a beautiful smile. "Selene. Always a pleasure. And believe me, I shall not forget my obligations. I promised Mr. Wayne I would beat him this year in fundraising, did I not? I do not plan to lose." Though a hand is gently placed on Julian's arm, "Though I believe this young man has asked me for a dance. So I fear, I cannot linger long," her expression apologetic, but Selene knows it isn't sincere...Maddie is often moody around Selene. "Afraid so, and I'm not really the patient sort." Julian's words might be construed as biting, but his tone is pleasant and his smile still bright albeit apologetic as he's whisked off to the dance floor, playing along quite naturally with Madelyne's insistence that he asked for a dance. "Not your favorite person, I gather? Seems kinda...vampy." He notes of the dark haired, fair skinned Selene. "Got those eyes like a cat watching a canary..." "I have a lot of respect for Selene, and also a lot of fear. It would be wise to tread lightly with a woman of her power." Oddly though, Selene is never in the news, but people listen and hang on her every words here at the club the times she is out and about. She only whispers this when she is far enough away. "But...thank you." She moves to slip into Julian's arms easily after dropping her glass on a tray of a passing waiter, along with Julian's if he permits with expert ease. But she then smiles a bit sheepishly, "Though I didn't even inquire to if you even danced." "Never heard of her." Julian notes offhandedly, though as they begin moving along the dance floor, it's clear he's quite well-versed in dancing. Indeed, a small smile flits across his face, "I've been doing this kind of thing practically since I could walk. My parents would flip out if I hadn't learned to dance somewhere in that mix." A soft laugh at that. "Well, there are worse things a child can learn while growing up." Maddie smiles warmly up at you. "Though you are surely a young man at this point, if not a fully grown man." A soft mmmm, as she seems to study Julian's handsome features. "Almost there I think...," and her smile spreads a little wider. "And for some reason, I'm thinking 'can't wait'." She winks at Julian playfully as she sways with him on the dance floor through the moves effortlessly. At the far end of the room, two of the rather obviously attired guards of the Hellfire Club, providing security could be seen, standing at attention even in the casual atmosphere of the dance and charity ball. "Who said anything about needing to wait?" Julian waggles his brows playfully, moving through the dance with equal grace and ease. He really -has- been doing this sort of thing since he was very young. "If you can't do what you want at the Hellfire Club, where -can- you do it?" A soft laugh at that, "Ah, but the Hellfire Club only bends so many rules, and me personally?" A hint of a sly smile, "Only for the greater good I'm afraid. I want to leave this world better for me in it, rather than just more debauchery." There is a slight roll of her eyes at that last word. "But what of yourself? What do you want for yourself and the world?" The two guards give a light nod over at the White Queen, before remaining over at attention, letting their eyes continue to survey the club. "Hey, a little debauchery between consenting adults never hurt anybody." Julian is still clearly teasing, though at Maddie's next question he looks a bit thoughtful, "Well, that's a trickier question than it should be. For me personally? I'd like to be something a little more than just a very handsome, charming, and sexy trust-fund baby." Julian notes with a brilliant yet good-humored smile. "The world? Dunno. I mean it's easy to say you want it to be a better place, but it's a lot harder giving any kinds of specifics." A slight nod is sent to the two guards in acknowledgement, as unless Maddie is 'high', she's not prone to ignoring people and is polite. A soft laugh at that, "Switch handsome with beautiful and you got the same sentiments." A trust-fund baby...though her father is currently deceased. But she then mmms softly into the dance, "True. Sometimes, I wonder where my compass is. If I could only get a little direction, it would help. I love doing charity events and fundraisers, but...I want to do -more-, you know?" A wistful expression then. "Sometimes I envy superheroes. At least they have direction, stop the bad guys committing crimes. Seems so simple. But the crimes I see, is not the type you can just beat someone up over. They are much more...subtle." She shakes her head. "Forgive me...I am being a...what do they call it? Party pooper?" Maddie wrinkles her nose cutely at that. "I should concentrate on what I can do right now, than worrying over what I cannot." "Not always that simple. Comes with a lot of complications, I'm finding." Julian notes, smiling once more, "Been attending the Avengers Academy." He notes, shrugging a shoulder slightly during a bit of lull in the dance. "But yeah, you can't exactly punch social ills." "Avengers Academy?" Maddie's eyes widen slightly and her hands are slow to slide from your shoulders. "Truly?" She seems...impressed! And then she smiles brightly, about to say something as someone calls for her. She glances toward them and waves before holding up a single finger as if to ask for 'one moment'. She then turns back to you. "I'd really like to speak to you again Julian, and not just because you helped me out," she says sincerely. "Looking forward to it." Julian replies to Madelyne, "Well, you've obviously got the means to get in touch." He smiles once more, "I should be around a little while longer, but if not tonight, well, I guess I'll be around." A warm smile at that, "Thank you, Julian Keller." She then moves to stand on tippy toe a bit to kiss Julian's cheek before she turns away to go about her 'duty'. It was a full-on kiss to the cheek rather than an airy kiss which she soon gives to both cheeks of the one that was calling out to her.